A Surprise
by brokenwings16
Summary: A cheesy surprise from the oh so hot Jace! Note: Rated M for a very good reason. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Any tips or reviews I would really appreciate. If I get any reviews I will post more:
1. Chapter 1

Clary had finally had it. She couldn't stand what was going on with Jace. Last week they were just fine and now he seemed very distant. It drove her nuts when he acted like this although it was very rare. He punished himself too much for battles he felt he lost or when he felt he had hurt Clary in any way.

_Meet me at the park. I have a surprise…_

It was Jace who had texted her. She changed her direction and headed to the park. It wasn't like Jace to be spontaneous with a surprise or with purpose for that matter. Heading into the park she noticed Magnus and Alec having a nice picnic. Magnus was curled up in Alec's arms reading on his Nook. They were such a romantic couple.

Clary spotted Jace laying under the shade of a huge tree looking bored; his usual expression. Jace spotted Clary immediately and leapt to his feet. He had a nervous smile on his face. Clary's stomach started to knot.

"Okay what's the surprise?" Clary said patience draining from her, if it was bad she just wanted to get it over with.

Jace pulled something out of his pocket, a small box.

"Clarissa Fray will you please do me the honors and promise me that one day you'll do the honors of being my wife?" Jace asked.

"Jace, I…" Clary said unsteadily. "I would love to."

Jace smiled and slid the ring on her finger. Clary beamed and kissed him.

"Was that the surprise?" Clary asked beaming at her diamond ring.

"It was part of it," Jace said pushing his hair back with his fingers. "The other part is at the Institute." He grabbed her hand without further explanation and lead her there. He was all too happy about this.

Jace hoped in the elevator with Clary at his heels. She was anxious to see what next awaited her. When they reached the top she noticed it was empty.

"Where is everyone?"

"Isabelle is out shopping with Simon, Alec and Magnus are having a picnic, and Maryse and Robert are in Idris."

He led her up to his room where it was always tidy. Jace pulled out a drawer and retrieved a box from it.

"Since you said yes, this is the other part to my surprise. We've been together for awhile now and I want you more than anything in the world and I'm know, God I just know you feel the same way." Jace said in confidence. His tone was strained as if he wanted to scream it to the world but contained it,

He put the box in front of him.

_Trojan: A trusted brand since…_

Clary beamed red mostly with excitement and a little embarrassment. They had never seen each other completely naked before. She had dreamed of this day. It was perfect.

Without words Clary showed her decision in undressing, Jace following suit. Clary climbed into his bed and Jace on top of Clary. They started slowly kissing.

Clary's body started shaking and tingling with excitement. She moved her hands up and down Jace's body. It was hard and firm. She held her arms so he could remove her shirt and continued to remove the rest of her clothing. She in turn undressed him.

He ran his fingers over her breasts and moved his tongue down and licked her all over. Then he slid down and started to eat her out. She moaned as his tongue flickered in and out of her. She locked her fingers in his fine angel like hair. She moaned and screamed.

"Oh! Jace! Please! More!"

He removed his tongue placing his fingers on her sweet juice and rubbed it all around as natural lubricant and to make it easier to slid around. He slid his finger inside and out slowly and then faster. Clary couldn't seem to take the feeling that was overflowing her body. It was exciting and unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Jace stopped for a second slipping on the condom.

Then in one fluid motion he slid on top of her and started to thrust.

She felt him inside her. It felt tight and it hurt but there was so much pleasure that she barely noticed the pain. He was gentle yet rough. He was everything she needed. In between thrusts she whispered

"Harder! Oh harder! Jace!"

"Clary! Baby!"

"Oh! Oh!"

"Thrust Clary!"

She licked his strong and sweaty shoulders. He was so strong and pleasurable. Clary closed her eyes as he finished. He took an exasperated breath and snuggled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her neck and pressed their naked bodies together.

They fell asleep there together. It was peaceful and better than anything in the world. Clary felt secure in Jace's strong arms.

"Oh my-" Isabelle started to say as she opened the door but decided not to ruin their peaceful sleep.

"Shut the door Isabelle." Jace demanded.

Wordlessly she shut the door and rushed downstairs to go tell Simon, Alec, and Magnus.

"You guys! Jace and Clary! They are sleeping together!" She squealed.

"Well could you expect anything else? You knew or you could tell that it was going to happen sooner or later." Magnus said bored playing with Alec's lovely black hair.

"Yeah its not that big of deal Iz, it was written all over their faces." Simon chimed in.

"You're walking on dangerous ground vampire." Isabelle threatened.

"That's funny cause last I checked my name was Simon." Simon grinned at her.

Isabelle looked like she was holding back her tongue and she was at great effort while doing it. Magnus and Alec snickered. Isabelle stormed off followed by Simon. He had only meant to joke with her but she could be moody sometimes.

"Hey sorry we weren't excited about your big news Iz but you have to admit it was really obvious." Said Simon leaning in the doorway of Isabelle's room arms crossed, a smile playing across his lips.

"I guess you're right." A tinge of sassiness in her voice.

"How about we role play Shadowhunter and Vampire? I know you love that game."

"Oh get in here already!" Isabelle dragged him in and pushed him on the bed with a loud slam of her door.

Clary and Jace finally roused out of sleep and went to shower. They made love once more in the shower and rinsed each other off.

After putting on jammies- shorts and a white t-shirt for Jace-they bounded down the stairs to join Alec and Magnus who were making out on the couch.

"Okay you two that's enough. Go get a room." Jace said with mockery.

Magnus laughed as Alec and him pulled apart. Alec just gave a stern look. Clary was about to say something when a scream erupted out of no where.

"Simon! Oh! Simon!" Isabelle screamed.

Jace rolled his eyes and Clary blushed and looked down in embarrassment. Magnus gave another laugh and offered Alec to come stay at his place for the night.

"Damn, I guess everyone is getting some these days." Jace said plainly as him and Clary entered the kitchen.

He dug out a can of whipped cream and a basket full of strawberries, giving Clary a knowing look.

"You're horny Jace Lightwood!" Clary exclaimed.

"Get up there now. You know you'd be lying if you said you weren't thinking the same thing." Jace swatted at her playfully as they made a visit to his bedroom once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and for those of you who added me to their favorites. I was about to delete my story but it has potential! Thank you guys again, you're amazing! And you all made my night:) I will put another chapter up tomorrow (hopefully).

Question: How do I check my reviews on the site? I saw the alerts in my email account but I'd like to know if there is a way to check them on the site…?


	3. Clary's News

_This is the updated chapter! I hope it is more descripted...If not then I am determined to work even harder! You guys are really sweet with your reviews! Thank you so much. And thank you for telling me how to check my reviews too :) I hope you guys enjoy this one. The next chapter you can expect comedy and more surprises (hopefully)... Until then please tell me what you think._

* * *

><p>"Jace! Get in here!" Clary called from his bathroom.<p>

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jace asked.

Had he done something wrong? He was sure it had been a good shower for the both of them. It certainly was for him. But maybe he didn't consider what her intake was on this. He slowly walked in the bathroom to ask what was wrong when he saw Clary slumped over sitting on the bathtub with only a towel around her tiny body. Something inside clenched his stomach.

"Clary what's wrong?" He asked squatting down in front of her lifting a finger to her chin so that she would look at him.

It was sad to say but it was so cute when she had a look of despair on her face; her red curls falling in around her face and her emerald green eyes shone even brighter when she was close to tears, and when her cheeks would turn rosy, it was the cutest thing to him in the world.

He leaned forward and put his forehead against hers. She usually felt warm and comforting like a fleece blanket on a cold snowy day. But that warmness was drained out and something cold and odd was about her. Jace didn't know what it was, only that something was seriously wrong and it was bothering him.

"Jace, you love me right?" Clary asked with a sheepish voice.

"Of course. What's wrong?" Jace asked swallowing a lump that had developed in his throat.

"Well, I… I uh, I need to tell you something." She stammered.

"Alright go ahead and tell me I'm all ears." Jace reassured her cupping her small face in his hands.

Clary fidgeted with her hands for a moment considering how she should tell him this. It was a hard thing to come out with and just say. How does one tell anyone this kind of news? Clary's stomach turned to knots as she spat out that horrible sentence that was eating her up inside.

"I'm sick Jace." Clary said.

"What do you mean sick?" Jace asked, his eyes wide and curious.

"There's been blood in my urine lately. At first I thought it was because of my period but when more blood didn't follow after I got a little worried and then it happened again, I had blood in my urine. I finally told my mom and she took me to a hospital where the doctors checked me out. They said I had signs of colon cancer."

Jace stared at her in shock. How could she, his precious Clary have colon cancer or even cancer for that matter? It had to be a mistake. Mundane doctors always made mistakes. He didn't know what to do; he wasn't sure how to move.

"Jace, I'm not sure how to deal with this."

"If there really is something wrong with you, we can have Magnus try to fix it. It would be no problem for him. We'll get through this Clary. I won't let anything happen to you, I'll do whatever I can to fix it I promise."

"Thank you." Clary said sinking into his arms.

He held her tightly as if she was going to try and flee from him. Jace never cried and he didn't want to start but the news was too much to take in right now. Clary let out small sobs and gasps as they both sank down to the floor. They stayed there for a while, Jace holding Clary's small body in the thin fabric white towel, while Clary curled up against his chest, her mind clouded over with dark thoughts.

"Ugh," Clary said annoyed with herself breaking the silence.

"What?" Jace asked a little startled.

"Look at us sobbing and moping about. If I do have cancer, then why am I wasting time like this? I mean we could be doing so many things right now and living life to the fullest! By all means though lets see if we can get this thing fixed but what's the point in all this moping about right now? We don't even know if its serious yet." Clary declared picking herself off the floor.

Jace stared after her. Damn she was cute when she took charge of things.

He followed her in his room where she had dropped her towel and had put on a fresh pair of clothes. She was ready to go but where was she going?

"Clary? Where are you going?" Jace inquired.

"The question is where are _we_ going, and we are going to see Magnus about this. Lets go, get your shoes on." Clary demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Jace saluted.

"You think you're so funny don't you?"

"No, I know that I'm funny."

Clary smiled, a feeling of hope rose inside her. She knew that even if Magnus didn't have a cure for this that somehow she'd make it through this if she had Jace. He was all she needed and all she would ever need.


	4. Chapter 4

_Before I start this chapter I would like to shout out to my review-ers/fans! You guys are awesome! Thank you Jace'sGal, , Lemonz V, blood-diamond-edward's girl, captainmoosen, and smiley face! I'd also like to thank the people that added me to their favs and alerts _

_I realize that I should probably put a disclaimer on here…I kinda forgot the first few times Oops! Discalimer: I don't own anything to do with the Mortal Instruments. The wonderful Cassandra Clare owns them. She's super amazing at what she does. I'm one of her geeky admirers haha. _

_Note: I hope this is a good chapter of the story. I intended humor to be in it, to bring some hope back into the story. I was at work when I wrote this and ended up putting all my ideas on small paper bags hahaha._

_P.S I will add more "good stuff" in the next chapter;)_

_P.S.S I never expected the story to take this turn._

* * *

><p>Maia hit her fist against the couch.<p>

"That bitch knows nothing about lycanthropy. I hate this song." Maia said referring to the song "She Wolf" playing on Magnus's radio.

"Wow relax Maia, I don't think the song was intended to mock you or in anyway provoke you." Jordan said calmly relaxing on the couch.

"Stop abusing my furniture please. I rather like that couch." Magnus said from his kitchen.

He was busy preparing snacks for a meeting that Clary set up two days ago. She had called him and asked him if she could use his place to hold a meeting in. Judging from her weary voice and sad tone when she called Magnus had agreed to be a gracious host.

The others were going to arrive here shortly: Isabelle, Simon and Alec. Clary had only called her closest friends to this meeting. So Magnus knew it had to be important. Before he had another thought as to what else he could do and what else he could get ready he heard a thud in the living room.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Jordan, stop it!"

Isabelle entered the door with Simon and Alec behind her. Seeing Jordan pinning down Maia she rushed over to break it up. Simon followed while Alec strode over the tumbling mess happening in the living room to Magnus's side.

"Alright that's enough!" Magnus snapped his fingers and music started playing.

Unwilling bodies started to get up and move.

* * *

><p>Clary's POV<p>

Clary and Jace were hand in hand walking to Magnus's apartment. It had been a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining down on Clary's hair making it look like fire, and her emerald green eyes twinkled and shone even more in the sun. While Jace's features made him appear even more angelic. His hair was gold in the sun as were his eyes, his skin was almost glowing and his black runes complimented his tone.

"You're too beautiful for me Jace." Clary said admiring him.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. You know I have to keep a close eye on you all times so no guy gets the idea to snatch you away from me. Then I'd have to snap his neck and then people would wonder where he went and I would have committed a murder. And a whole big mess would unravel because someone tried to steal you. See? You're looks alone are dangerous. I don't have to worry about anyone stealing me."

Clary looked at him with her beautiful yet confused eyes.

"You blew that way out of proportion there." She said.

"Okay maybe I did just a little. You really aren't that good looking to cause trouble over." He smirked.

"Oh shut up don't be an ass." Clary hit him playfully.

They had finally arrived at Magnus's apartment. Clary went to ring the buzzer.

"Magnus, its us Jace and Clary. We're here."

Magnus didn't reply but buzzed them in. Clary gave Jace a quizzical look. Jace just shrugged his shoulders and let Clary lead him in. When Clary and Jace had finally ascended up the stairway they thought their ears were playing tricks on them

"_Soulja boy tell 'em_!" Music erupted from the other side of Magnus's apartment door.

"What the?" Jace raised his eyebrows in confusion looking at Clary.

"I have no idea. But we better find out." Clary turned the knob and opened the door.

"What the hell?" Jace asked.

He thought he had just entered the weirdest dream. A Shadowhunter, vampire, and two werewolfs were doing the "Soulja boy dance" in sync and in time to the music. The scene was actually quite scandalous yet funny as hell. Isabelle wore an icy expression that even Death would be afraid of. Maia's expression wasn't far off from Isabelle's while Simon just looked flat out annoyed and Jordan's expression was a mystery to decipher. Magnus and Alec were against the living room wall laughing hysterically. Magnus was almost reduced to tears.

When Magnus saw the confused Clary and Jace he immediately snapped his fingers and the music stopped, while the dancers fell to the ground in the middle of a dance move. Jace's lips quirked up into a devious smile.

"Don't you dare say anything." Isabelle warned picking her self off the floor, smoothing out her short-ish blue dress.

"I'm just impressed you can dance in heels that high Izzy." Jace couldn't resist.

Isabelle was about to reach for her whip coiled around her hand when Magnus interrupted.

"I wouldn't Miss Lightwood. You're literally a snap away from dancing again." Magnus said posing his thumb against his middle finger.

Isabelle recoiled.

"Good I'm glad we have an understanding." Magnus said slyly.

"Alec I hate your boyfriend." Isabelle snapped and took a seat immediately.

"Perhaps I should explain myself." Magnus started. "What happened was Maia was about to brake my radio because a song was playing that she so utterly despised then Jordan threw her on the ground in order to save my radio. Then Isabelle, Simon, and my precious Alec arrived at the scene and what do you know, Isabelle tried to break it up and then Simon tried to break her away from the fight.

"Then I told them enough was enough and snapped my fingers and they started dancing." Magnus smiled. "The Soulja Boy was the only solution really. I mean could you imagine them doing the Macarena? That would be a terrible sight to see Simon attempt to move his hips."

Simon shot Magnus a look but decided to look away and sat next to Isabelle. He had a new fear of involuntary dancing. Maia and Jordan followed in suit. Everyone grew quiet. Clary's stomach clenched. She hated being the center of attention sometimes, especially with 4 pairs of glowering eyes staring back at her.

"Okay," She said lightly. "Lets get this meeting over with. I called you all here to Magnus's apartment because I have something important to tell you guys. I have been experiencing weird symptoms lately. So I went to the doctor and they said I could possibly have cancer."

Simon's eyes grew wide with worry. He looked at the ground so nobody would notice. Magnus had a thoughtful expression and leaned onto Alec. Maia and Jordan had shocked expressions. Isabelle looked speechless.

"I wanted to tell all you guys at the same time. And I was hoping you, Magnus, could help me out. If at all possible?" Clary asked.

"I'll see what I can do."


	5. Just a little note

Just a little note:

I just wanted you guys to know that I hadn't really intended for the story to keep going on like this. I didn't actually plan for Clary to get a disease. In the second chapter when she's in the bathroom and has to tell Jace something, I didn't want it to be a cliché and make her pregnant or give her a pregnancy scare. So I gave her a chance of colon cancer instead and the story took off from there. I hope you guys still like it and enjoy it.

And in chapter 4 I did intend it to be humorous. But I do promise more "good stuff" in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

I thought I had lost my fans! It's a relief to know I didn't! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Did you guys like the Soulja Boy part? I did It made me giggle to myself. I'll update soon I promise.

P.S I'd like to know what you guys really thought of the Soulja Boy part and Maia's obsessive hate of the song "She Wolf". I had that idea and thought it would be good for a fanfic and what do ya know it finally ended up on a site. But let me know what you guys think please!


End file.
